damofandomcom-20200214-history
King Ambrose the Tyrant
(work in progress) King Ambrose was the main king in Damo2986's Lets Play of Medieval 2 Total War, and is known as the most important figure in Damo's lets play history. He is described beautifully by Naughty_Ranko in the "Ambrosian Chronicles" which tells his story through the eyes of Mathilda, a companion of the King. The installment can be found here: PDF The following is a Biography through the eyes of a modern day English Textbook. Biography Ambrose Harmer was a blessing to his crusader father, born along the crusader's road in Sofia, Hungary. Wishing for the boy to have a proper English upringing, Prince Laurance sent the child to London to be raised under King Rufus himself. Upon reaching maturity, Ambrose already displayed great ambition by seizing governorship of London from the king himself. King Rufus, both amused and offended, retook control of the city and told Ambrose that "if he wanted to rule so much, he could do so in York." Ambrose served as York's governor of until his father died at sea. In the dark times of England when all was going horribly wrong he governed York with authority and watched it grow into a city. Eventually, the French declared war on England. In 1120 King Rufus the Killer died and Prince Laurence became King. He declared his eldest son Ambrose the heir to the throne. Ambrose sat back and watched the other Generals take over France. That was all about to change when one of England’s greatest generals Harold, died in battle. Laurence remained in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea and a bad decision regarding the Milanese set the stage for Ambrose as king . In 1122 the recruiting of his army began in an attempt to take down the French. The year after, the King died at sea giving King Laurence the most depressing reign in English history. However, Ambrose was crowned King in York, who at the time was preparing his army to strike at the French. He moved to the Castle of Nottingham for preparations. In 1124 the king and Nicholas Horston arrived in Normandy. Under orders of the king, the great Toby the killer exterminated the heretics in northern France. A Portuguese princess arrived asking for an Alliance and Marriage to Ambrose. He accepted and the princess became Queen Margaida Harmer. King Ambrose was soon gave the title of The Malevolent after his assassins failed in several attempts. When the King was finally prepared, the King quickly attacked a French army, which retreated before a blade had been unsheathed and the alliance between England and Portugal was in tatters. The King chased the retreated army and killed 706 troops while only losing 115 men. The prisoners were executed at the Kings leisure. The King marched towards the empty city of Rheims while the Kings companion army marched toward Paris. Before the attacks could be launched the Pope threatened the King and demanded to stop fighting the French at the cost of excommunicated. King Ambrose called a meeting whether to obey or disobey the Popes command. They decided to continue the war on France with Nicholas Horston striking at a weak French army. In 1139, in his early thirties he besieged Rheims and was excommunicated. He attacked Rheims and in an extremely small battle he lost 23 men and killed 41 capturing Rheims and killing a French noble. His large army waited for his next strike. Nicholas Horston attacked the Main French army and lost 306 men while killing 745. England’s French campaigns continued and Ambrose left Rheims to capture the castle of Metz. In the meantime Horston won a great victory in the Paris region with help from delayed reinforcements. However, Horston’s forces were weakened so he pulled out of France into Normandy for a new army. King Ambrose then conquered Metz and killed the French Prince. Spain soon declared was on England in 1133, to add on to the slaughter. Horston sent his new army and captured Paris, the capital of France. The French then besieged the city of Marseille, however General Michell repelled them. Nicholas then took Dijon from the French which meant the last French settlement would be attacked by the King. In one of the greatest showdowns King Ambrose faced of with the King of France and in the end the great king of England won. In his glorious maneuver he defeated France and wiped them from the map. Despite the excommunication, several English priests were promoted to Cardinal at the hands of the fearful pope. Soon Milan attacked Dijon and the King marched to help, however he was too late. In one of England’s greatest victories Nicholas Horston repelled the attack with fewer than 320 men remaining at the end. In 1138 Denmark, the former English allies betrayed England and blockaded the port of Caen. In that same year King Ambrose unloaded his ship and entered his new home in London, while Simon Maitland and Lewes Scope took the kings old army in an attempt to wage war against the Danish. While in southern France, Ralph Watkins captured the Spanish owned castle of Bordeaux. As his troops murdered and pillaged, Ambrose received the title “Killer” after his grandfather. While he enjoyed watching his great city of London expand, Simon Maitland captured the first Danish settlement of Bruges and the second settlement Antwerp. In a blink of an eye everything turned to the worst. With the city of Antwerp surrounded and a failed attack in Milanese territory things looked dark. However the king’s assassins did their job and killed the enemy general who attacked Antwerp. The English army then finished off the opposing force. In 1141 the Portuguese declared war on England and Simon Maitland repelled another huge Danish army from Antwerp. Soon after, the English attacked Toulouse the last Spanish settlement in France. In one of the longest and most tedious battles in English history Ralph Watkins defeated the Spanish and sacked the settlement. London soon became the most authorized and maybe even terrorized city in England when King Ambrose became King Ambrose the Tyrant. Tyrannical he was indeed. In 1142 England built the worlds biggest cathedral and a Holy Roman Pope replaced the very much-hated Danish Pope. England was reconciled from excommunication bringing joy to the faction. In 1143 the English family members arrived in Scandinavia to surround the Danish. Aelfgar the Honest arrived with his army to attack the Danish city of Oslo. Before Aelfgar attacked, Pope Petrus of the Holy Roman Empire died. England won the election giving England their first pope (Pope Falcone I of England). Following the election Aelfgar attacked and conquered Oslo. He then left the settlement and marched towards Stockholm and claimed it. In the process he massacred the Danish King. It seems however that the English pope became furious and threatened the King to stop shedding blood from the Danes. Ambrose cared little for the Popes word, and continued. The Danish soon attacked Antwerp again only to be repelled by Simon. In 1146 the most hated settlement (Marseille) in English history was captured by Nicholas Horston and the population was executed. Michell the Wrathful then attacked Genoa, gave one of the most inspiring speeches, killed all the Milanese, and then sacked the city. In the north Aelfgar than captured the Danish capital of Arhus in Denmark. In 1147 Prince Hubert passed (he was not the kings son, because he didn’t have any sons only daughters) and made Michell the prince. Simon repelled yet another Danish army in Antwerp and earned his place amongst the many great leaders. In 1152 King Ambrose decided to raise an army and march to southern Danish lands while Simon destroyed another Danish army at Antwerp and soon after another and another. In 1150 he boarded his ship and sailed of for the southern Danish lands while Aelfgar took control of London, however he eventually moved to Edinburgh. Josias of Droitwich captured Pamplona, a Portuguese owned castle in 1151 and Simon repelled another Danish attack. Prince Michell then defeated two large Milanese armies and sacked the city of Florence. In 1152 Pope Falcone died and the newly elected pope hailed from Denmark. This meant tropuble for England. King Ambrose responded by taking the Citadel of Hamburg and killing one of Denmark’s greatest generals. In 1153 Prince Michell took the castle of Ajaccio from the Milanese and soon Nicholas Horston took Cagliari. As a result the pope excommunicated England from the church. Simon was attacked again and repelled the Danes again while killing the Danish prince. King Ambrose then captured the Danish settlement of demoting Denmark to a secondary nation. In one of the greatest assassinations of all time England’s assassins, under direct orders from the King, killed the pope. King Ambrose might have been the greatest king, however but one mistake proved costly. When another Danish pope came into power the king ordered his assassins to kill him. They were caught, stripped of their identity and then killed. The Pope excommunicated the King while England’s allies destroyed their former friendships. Relations soured with many of the Catholic factions. Spanish men began to trample on English lands; England was in a new dark time. King Ambrose however came up with a solution, he would try and finish off the Danish while letting Price Michell attack Rome and kill the pope. He was 57. In 1156 things got worse when Hungary declared war on the king. Hungary was repelled in Florence, but it would be far from the last time Hungary would bother England. In 1156 Prince Michell attacked Rome and defeated the popes forces while capturing the pope himself who was executed. The new pope however turned out to be Polish. King Ambrose attacked the last great city owned by the Danes in 1156. He fought hard and earned a great and noble victory forever weakening the Danish. In 1157 the Pope died and a new one was elected (Portuguese). Upon being informed of this news King Ambrose the Tyrant, the injured and old king passed away. The banners of England were put down to mourn the loss, and remained so for 6 months. He shaped England into the largest and most powerful empire in the medieval world and is forever in our hearts. But England's story does not end their, it would soon continue to the most difficult tine yet. This time they would meet their new arch-enemies, the Hungarians. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Let's Play: Medieval 2 - Total War